


Dancing In The Dark - With Two

by LadyRamora



Series: Prompt Fics [4]
Category: FFXIV, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: AU within an AU, Amnesia Zenos, Other, Portals did this, Shenanigans, Two versions of Zenos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-09-12 07:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16868563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRamora/pseuds/LadyRamora
Summary: One with Amnesia, the other without? Two Zenos? You can barely handle one.





	1. Chapter 1

You sit between them, watching them watch each other. Sizing each other up.

At least, thankfully, it is easy to tell them apart. Your Zenos, Amnesia Zenos as you’d taken to calling him, with the scar across his throat and his shorter hair. 

And the other, alternate Zenos, lacking a scar and still very much a calculating, walking hunk of murder waiting to happen. 

You think you’ll just call him Galvus. Having two versions of Zenos sitting at the same table is strange enough as it is. 

Your Zenos is still wearing his apron, watching Galvus out of the corner of his eye as he divvies up the delicious lunch he’d made between the three of you. 

Galvus seems mildly annoyed that Zenos serves him last. “..Have you lost your manners, as well as your memory?” 

Zenos only smiles tightly, plopping the food to Galvus’s plate with only the barest of care. “I don’t like you,” he says plainly. “You look at my lover all wrong.” 

Galvus’s eyes dart to you, blue eyes wide and full lips pulling down. 

“..Lover?” He says like a growl.

You chew your food, eyes flickering lazily between them. “We’re not lovers, Zenos.”

Zenos sniffs. “Yet.” 

You sigh. “…How did you get here, exactly?” 

Galvus frowns, staring between the two of you as he stabs at his own food. “Through a portal, I imagine. Have you forgotten already?” 

You roll your eyes. “I know that. But what else? How did this portal come about? Do you think there is a way we can send you back?”

Galvus tears off a large chunk of food with his teeth as Zenos had seen fit to take away all the knives so Galvus had no such weapons handy. Like Galvus even needed a weapon. He was the weapon. 

Galvus shrugs. “I do not know. I care not. I am much more interested in this world.” His eyes drag over you, a smirk tugging at his lips.

And then he flinches, jerking back as Zenos flicks a forkful of food in his face. 

“…Keep those smoldering eyes to yourself, Zenos.” 

Galvus licks his teeth, stabbing another bite with his fork. He pauses with the utensil half way to his mouth, eyeing Zenos. “…Did you poison it?”

Zenos smiles, a mirror of Galvus’s expression before. “I thought about it.”

You sigh, taking a deep sip of your drink. This was going to be great.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a wol falling asleep in amnesia Zenos's arms while non-ammesia Zenos watches, annoyed that he can't bully the wol into fighting, I mean, sparing with him?

Zenos did not know what irked him more - that his beast was comfortable enough with this alternate, amnesiac version of himself to fall asleep in his lap, or that they felt at ease enough around him that they would allow themselves to be so vulnerable.

Nay, neither. Zenos decided. What annoyed him most was the gentle, fond expression that came over this other Zenos’s face that was directed at his beast.

“Beast,” Zenos growls, looming over both of them with narrow eyes. “I desire a rematch.”

His beast only mutters, swatting a hand at him in dismissal, and curling into his doppelganger’s arms like they were seeking to fuse into the warmth of his skin.

Was that the face he made when he was smug? How utterly infuriating was it to have directed at himself, and hardly flattering besides on this lesser Zenos.

His Beast dared consider him less than a threat? Zenos would show them otherwise!

That - and Zenos detested being ignored. “Beast!”

“Silence,” The other Zenos hisses, looking at him through slitted eyes that glittered with threat.

Zenos returns the look. Hohh? So his double did have some bite, after all.

“My lover needs their rest, so you had best let them.” His doppelganger warns, cradling his beast close, possessive in a way that made Zenos bristle.

Zenos wants to tear them from his arms. To shake them awake and demand their attention. To make them focus only on him.

Why did he hate him so? Ah, yes. He looks into that relaxed, almost smiling face.

He had what Zenos himself never could. At least not in his own world.

He stares into his own face and finds it ugly. Too disgustingly pleased with himself was his other.

Why you? He wants to snarl. Why could I not have been the one?

Zenos turns away so he doesn’t have to look at him. Swallowing down this strange new feeling that was bubbling up inside of him. Choking, bitter. An ugly greed for what he did not possess.

Zenos feels his expression twist.

How repulsive. Was he feeling..- Was this envy?

“Very well,” Zenos says, perfectly measured so as not to give way to this sudden turmoil of new emotions. Of course it would be his beast to make him feel again. His first friend; his enemy. Of course.

“I would have what I desire in the end,” The words carry a double weight in his tongue. Double meaning. Zenos wants.

And he so misliked being denied.

Perhaps his beast merely needed convincing?

But the other Zenos was watching him with an indecipherable expression. How odd that he could not read his own face.

“You will ask nicely.”

Zenos blinks at him, bemused. He?

The beast makes a soft sound, drawing their attention. That stony glare melts off his counterpart’s face with it, a sweet affection transforming his expression that made Zenos’s teeth ache.

Or it could just be the grinding of his own teeth.

“I do what I wish.” Zenos returns waspishly. I’ll not yield to you.

His counterpart smiles, barely sparing him a glance as he brushes the backs of his knuckles over his lover’s face.

“Hm, suit yourself.”

Zenos’s mouth parts. He exhales roughly through his nose, once, twice. Then grunts as he settles across from the pair in their lazy, sleepy sprawl, bulky armor clanking as he sits down cross-legged to wait.

“Sleep, my beast,” Zenos growls. “For now. But know when you wake that I will be here waiting for our next dance. And you will indulge me.”


End file.
